goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Warren escapes from New Zealand
Plot: Warren Cook escaped New Zealand and came back to Orlando Florida. Then he bought Higglytown Heroes Complete Season 1 on DVD at Gumbie's and Poo Poo's, made the opening to The Incredibles from 1988, Real Not Fake!, then he went to AMC Theaters to see Big Hero 6. But SuperWhyYesSwiperNoEDCP found out and Alan with him were mad at Warren. After the nappy, he told SuperWhyYesSwiperNoEDCP and Alan that they were evil and wish his imposter was eaten by dinosaurs. So SuperWhyYesSwiperNoEDCP had to call all of his friends to teach Warren a bigger lesson. If he back talks to the group 10 times, he's getting sent to the Nether World. But he wasted his 10 chances. Transcript: (Warren ran out of the pole vault area and went back to New Zealand Airport and flew back to the Orlando International Airport) Warren: Yes! I'm back to Orlando Florida! Good bye New Zealand! (Then he ran around, passing the playground, bounce houses, then walks into Gumbie's and Poo Poo's.) Manager: Welcome to Gumbie's and Poo Poo's. How may I help you? Warren: I would like Season 1 of Higglytown Heroes on DVD. Manager: Here it is. Warren: Thanks. (He goes home) Warren: Yay! I got Higglytown Heroes on DVD! I'll watch it! (At All Tired Out) Warren: The Higgly Kids wearing swimsuits and seat belts goes well with the mine chase from Finding Nemo! Now I'll make another Fake VHS opening. (A few minutes later...) Warren: I finally made the opening to The Incredibles from 1988! Real, Not Fake! Since my Dad is still at work, I'll go see Big Hero 6 in theaters! (scary music plays) SuperWhyYesSwiperNoEDCP: Let me guess. Warren escaped from New Zealand and made the opening to the Incredibles from 1988! That is strongly fake! The movie was released in 2004! (He went downstairs) And he bought Higglytown Heroes on DVD! I'll tell Alan! (2 hours later) SuperWhyYesSwiperNoEDCP: He should not escape from New Zealand, make the opening to the Incredibles from 1988, and buy Higglytown Heroes on DVD! Alan: I know! I'm going kick Warren's motherfucking ass with my foot when he gets home! (Warren walks in neutral) (Warren becomes Shocked) Alan: Warren! I can't believe you escaped from New Zealand, made the opening to The Incredibles from 1988, and bought Higglytown Heroes on DVD! SuperWhyYesSwiperNoEDCP: And what else did you do after that? Warren: I went to see Big Hero 6 in theaters. (Tyler and Alan got shocked) Tyler: What the fuck Warren! How dare you see Big Hero 6! That movie is made by Disney! You are permanently banned from everything made by Disney due to your fake VHS openings! Alan: That's right! You are now grounded for Decituple Tranquility! Tyler: Now, I will put Elmo Pampers Easy Ups from the Super Kid commercial on you! Warren: No! Please! Anything but nappies! (Censored!) Warren: Ouch! That hurt! You guys are evil! Alan: Warren! How dare you tell us were evil! Warren: I wish my imposter was eaten by dinosaurs! Tyler: Warren! How dare you wish the good Warren Cook was eaten by dinosaurs! That's it! You have really pushed my buttons this time! I'm calling all my friends over here to teach you a bigger lesson! (30 minutes later...) Alan: Warren, you have tons of visitors who want to see you! Tyler: These are all of my GoAnimate Friends, Mario Friends, Dragon Ball Heroes friends, The Tai Chi Chasers, Teen Titans, Powerpuff Girls, and your 2 teachers to teach you a lesson! Shawn: I'm Shawn Bruner! I heard that you revived Bojack and his henchmen and got sent to New Zealand! Weatherstar4000video: I'm WeatherStar4000video! I heard that you escaped New Zealand and bought Higglytown Heroes on Dvd! Emily: I'm Emily Doughty! I have had it with you and your evil plans! Nathan: I'm NathanDesignerboy7! I can't stand you make 365 fake vhs openings every year! Jullian: I'm Jullian3535! Warren! The Incredibles was released in 2004, not 1988! Slippy V: I'm Slippy V! If you turn my girlfriend into a pregnant female saiyan, I will turn you into a horse! David: This is me, DavidComedian1991! I heard you went to see Big Hero 6 in theaters! Louie: I'm Louielouie95, I heard you made logos with the Super Readers shoing their belly buttons! Brandon: I'm BrandontheMovieGuy! I also heard that you've been deleting other people's comments! Zaki: I'm SuperMarioZaki! You are worse than AMTRoseFan 2016! Cheese: I'm Cheesenoodle65! You are worse than Swiper the Fox! Bowser: I'm Bowser! Charlie and Friends got cancelled due to you escaping New Zealand! Junior: I'm Bowser Jr.! And I agree with my dad! Ultimate Class Super Saiyan 2 Note: I'm Note from Dragon Ball Heroes! If you call our SSJ3 bikini looks stupid, you will have your head shaved bald! Ultimate Class Super Saiyan 2 Viola: I'm Viola from Dragon Ball Heroes! Your power level is at 0! Ultimate Class Super Saiyan 2 Forte: I'm Forte from Dragon Ball Heroes! Our Super Saiyan 2 forms are much cuter than your fake vhs openings! Ultimate Class Nico: I'm Nico from Dragon Ball Heroes! You don't deserve respect! Ultimate Class Wairu: I'm Wairu from Dragon Ball Heroes! And I agree with Nico! Bubbles: I'm Bubbles. Blossom: I'm Blossom. Buttercup: And I'm Buttercup! We are the Powerpuff girls! Your crimes are 25 times worse than what Mojo Jojo does! Charles: I'm Charles Green known as the Angry Grandpa, I'm so mad at you for escaping from New Zealand. Michael: I'm Michael Green known as Pickleboy. And my dad is way cooler than you! Bostmaster: I'm Bostmaster! The reason why you are forever permanently banned from all Disney is due to your Fake VHS openings! Yumi: I'm Yumi! We are tried of you of making fake VHS openings! Ami: I'm Ami, and I agree with Umi! Alex: I'm Alex Kimble! When are you going to stop making fake VHS openings? Mario: I'm Mario! If you kill Princess Peach, I will turn you into a donkey! Luigi: I'm Luigi! And I agree with my bro Mario! Tori: I'm Tori! Donna: I'm Donna! Rai: I'm Rai! Tigeroid Sena: I'm Sena! Finn: And I'm Finn and we're the Tai Chi Chasers! Escaping from New Zealand is not cool! And making fake VHS openings is against the law! Darwin: I'm Darwin Waterson! You were suppose to stay in New Zealand forever! But no! You escaped! Gumball: I'm Gumball Waterson! And I agree my brother! Ran: I'm Ran! Miku: I'm Miku! Su: I'm Su! Dia: I'm Dia! Yoru: I'm Yoru! Kiseki: I'm Kiseki! Temari: I'm Temari! Rhythm: I'm Rhythm! KusuKusu: I'm KusuKusu! Pepe: I'm Pepe! Eru: I'm Eru! Iru: I'm Iru and we are the charas from Shugo Chara Pucchi Puchi! If you send X eggs, you will be one disgrace to the universe! Tooru: I'm Tooru! Run: I'm Run! Yukko: I'm Yukko! Nagi: And I'm Nagi! We are from A Channel! You are considered to be the worst troll in the history of Youtube! Mitch: I'm Mitch Huso known as Bajin Canadain! Me and my Minecraft friends will beat you up with diamond swords! Reece: I'm OishiKawaiiisCutie VGCP! You need to stop leaving nonsense comments on Youtube! Robin: I'm Robin! Beast Boy: I'm Beast Boy! Cyborg: I'm Cyborg! Starfire: I'm Starfire! Raven: And I'm Raven and we are the Teen Titans! We called every single store and told them and you aren't allowed to buy anything made by Disney! Mrs. Shaw: I'm Ms. Shaw! You have been a bad x 10 student of mine! Mr. Dike: And I'm Mr. Dike! You have absolutely been a bad x 8 student of mine as well! Ms. Shaw: This will teach you a strong strict lesson! You will be wearing nappies for the rest of your life! Warren: Are you really bathing in blood Ms. Shaw?! Shut that fucking mouth up already bitch! I already know what the fuck are you saying you brainless Squid on Strike hating slut! Alan: Warren! You have 10 lives and you just lost one! If you lose all of your lives, I will call the cops on you, and you will be sent to the Nether World! Leapold: That's right Warren. You will be wearing nappies. Steve burns: Everything in your room will be demolished. Joe: And all of your stuff made by Disney will be donated to the hospital. Iru: You will watch Shugo Chaa Pucchi Puchi every Wednesday. If not, Amu sit on you! Warren: Shut up Iru! I already know what the fuck I'm suppose to watch! Alan: Warren! You do not say anything to anybody! You have 8 more lives! Yumi: You will have detention for 10 hours every day for the rest of your life because you won't graduate! Ami: Also difficulty math studies! Tori: You will go to Night School every night for all 365 of the year! Donna: You might have to go to Summer School every night from now on. Finn: You will have some spankings 24/7. Rai: Since your room will be demolished, you're going to have to sleep in a dog house. Tigeroid Sena: And you will take pictures of me in Tigeroid form in a bikini. If not, I will drown you with this Tai Chi card called Chun. It means Stream! Warren: Damn it Sena! Don't tell me that shit again! Alan: Warren! These punishments are for own good! You have 7 lives remaining! Bubbles: When me and my 2 sisters are in swimsuits, you will have to wear our regular clothes. Blossom: Every time Lizzie Mcguire comes on Disney Channel, we will switch it to Super Why on Sprout! Buttercup: And you like our movie as well! If not, Our boyfriends Boomer, Brick, and Butch will give you wediges! Warren: The Rowdyruff Boys? Those 3 are nothing but junk yard dogs! Alan: Warren! Do not disrespect the Rowdyruff Boys! You at 6 lives! Mitch: You will watch my Minecraft videos. If not you'll play hunger games and keep going until you win! Alex: The dirty bathroom what you're gonna use! Warren: Are you really stupid Mr. Kimble?! I can't use that bathroom because of the nappies! So stop forcing people to hate all baby shows! Alan: Warren! You are correct about the nappies, but that broke Alex's heart. You have 5 lives in your pocket. Gumball: Every Thursday is when you will watch my show! Darwin: Gumball's right! But Nicole will beat you up if you don't watch it! Shrek: You are going to have to watch my 4 movies. Donkey: That includes Puss in Boots. Mario: You will be playing Mario Party 2 for the Nintendo 64 and do 50 turns for all boards playing as Luigi! If not, I will shoot fire balls at you! Warren: Silence Mario! You first said you would turn me into a donkey, but now fireballs? Your brain is like a sponge! Alan: Warren! That was unkind to Mario! You have another 4 lives! Luigi: You will also do Luigi's Mansion as well! SSJ2 Note: I will use Kamehamehas to burn your toys! SSJ2 Viola: Me too! SSJ2 Forte: Me three! Nico: Me four! Wairu: Me five! Warren: Shut up you 5 girls! I know what your idea is to burn up my fucking toys! Alan: Warren! The female avatars are teaching you discipline! You got 3 lives now! Robin: That goes with our superpowers on your posters! Beast Boy: For example I'll be a Gorilla! Cyborg: I will shred it! Starfire: For your Star Wars, I will ki blast them! Raven: Even though I have my cloak but not the hood, I will make my eyes red like Starfire with green eyes to teleport them to another area! Reece: Your account will be closed and you will never be on Youtube ever again! XJ9: You will not see The Good Dinosaur when it comes out! Charles: You will eat baby food and play with baby toys. Why? Because you look like a big baby. Warren: God damn it Angry Grandpa! Shut the fuckity fuck up fat man! I already heard this like a million times! Alan: Warren! How dare you say that to Charles Green! You have 2 more lives! Brandon: All character mascots said you'll never see us ever again! Louie: And there will be no computer, no YouTube, no Facebook, no Twitter, no Disney movies, no Disney shows, no Disney vacations and nothing made by Disney! David: There's also no fast food or restaurants of any kind, no pizza, no sandwiches, no burgers, no hot dogs, no chips, no candy, and no holiday dinners! You will be forced to eat raw egg yolk from shell, stinky blue cheese, logs from trees, veggimite, ratburgers, poached lizzards, dried ducks, fried squirrels, snakes on a stick, sardines, lima beans, brussel sprouts, bee salad, bell peppers, juiced frog legs, chicken feet soup, grape nuts, and prunes! Warren: Shut the fuck up David! I know what the fuck I'm suppose to eat you bitch! Alan: Warren! Stop hurting people's feelings! You lost 9 of your lives, and you only have 1 life left! If you lose it, you will be sent to the Nether World! Slippy V: You will watch Spongebob Squarepants, The Fairly Oddparents, Jimmy Neutron, Rugrats, Danny Phantom, Six-teen, CatDog, Angry Beavers, Sanjay and Craig, Hey Arnold, Roccko's Modern Life, Scooby Doo Where are You, Dexter's Labatory, Ed Edd n Eddy, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy... Nathan: Totally Spies, Codename Kids Next Door, Teen Titans 2003, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003, Wallace and Gromit, Shaun the Sheep, The Simpsons, Family Guy, American Dad, King of the Hill, The Cleveland Show, Bob's Burgers, Laverne and Shirley, Happy Days, South Park, Family Matters, Step by Step, Family Ties, 3's Company, The Big Bang Theory, Full House, Wheel of Fortune, Family Feud, Whammy, Emeril Live, and other TV shows not made by Disney! Emily: Also baby shows like Blue's Clues, Barney, Sesame Street, Sid the Science Kid, Dinosaur Train, Super Wings, Clangers, Bubble Guppies, Team UmiZoomi, The Save Ums, Arthur, Curious George, Little Bill, Lazy Town, Miss Spider, Ni Hao Kai-lan, The Wiggles, Madeline, Clifford the Big Red Dog, Brum, Peep's Big World, Allegra's Window, Bob the Builder and other baby shows not made by Disney! Shaun: You will listen to Justin Beeber, Michael Jackson, Katy Perry, Milly Sirus, Taylor Swift, The Beatles, the cockroaches, the Russian Trilolo Guy, Tunaknaktun other music not made by Disney! Tyler: You will be play Dragon Ball Heroes, Looney Tunes Back in Action, Cooking Mama, Cartoon Network Racing, Nicktoons Movin, Mario Party 2, Sonic Heroes, Pac-man, Mappy, Blue's Clues ABC time Activities, De Blob, Kirby, Minecraft, Angry Birds and other video games not made by Disney! Alan: I agree with all of them! Now start watch baby and prime time shows not made by Disney, listen to music not made by Disney, and play these video games not made by Disney, or you'll be grounded for Giant Ultra Maximum Infinity! Warren: Fuck you all! I wish you were all fucking dead when you males were raped by the belly buttons of the Storybook Village versions of Princess Presto, Wonder Red, Goldilocks, Cinderella, Snow White, Sleeping Beauty and Baby Joy while you females were beaten to death with penises of Drew Pickles, Barney the Gay purple dinosaur, Dr. Eggman, Koopa Troopa, Goomba and Ronald McDonald! Alan: Warren! How dare you tell us all to fuck off and wish we were all dead! You have just lost all of your lives! That is it Warren! I'm gonna call the cops on you! (Alan calls 911) Waren: Nox60! Alan: Hello. Can you arrest my son Warren? Because he revived Bojack and his henchmen and made a lot of fake VHS openings. Okay. Goodbye! (hangs up) Alan: The police are on their way to arrest you. Police: You are under arrest for reviving Bojack and his henchmen and making too many fake vhs openings! Get in the police car! You will be in jail forever! THE END Category:Grounded Videos Category:Videos with Note, Viola, and Forte Category:Videos with Powerpuff Category:Warren gets Grounded Category:Escapes From Countries Category:Sent to the Nether World Category:Shugo Chara Pucchi Puchi videos Category:Videos containing swear words Category:People that use swear words